


Alan Meets...

by zeilfanaat



Series: Tracy Meets... [7]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, we all know who Alan will be romantically involved with, but just how did they meet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alan Meets...

_Tracy Island, 2052_

At the runway of Tracy Island, one elderly lady was surrounded by five impatient children. Scott, the oldest at thirteen stood next to his grandmother, waiting for the airplane to finish its taxiing towards them. Next to him was eleven-year-old Virgil, still breathing harshly as he had just been playing tag with Scott, Gordon and Alan. John, at twelve, had been sitting on the ground, tinkering with an old walky-talky Grandma had managed to scrounge up, but was now standing at her other side. Gordon and Alan, nine and eight respectively, stood in front of them, eager to see their father again. 

The plane came to a halt, and a few minutes later the hatch opened. First came Jeff Tracy, who turned around and took the luggage he was handed by an Asian-looking man. The brothers had never seen this man, nor heard of him. They wondered what he was doing here. Alan shrugged his grandmother’s hand from his shoulder and ran towards his father. “Daddy!” He shouted before arriving. 

Jeff turned around, having put the last of the bags on the ground next to him, and caught Alan midway and picked him up. Hey there! How are you doing?”

“I’m good! Gordon and I made a race-track. You want to come and see?!” 

“Of course! But first I’d like you to meet someone.”

Alan who had been so excited about telling his father about the race-track that he had forgotten about the new face, looked up at Jeff for a moment confused. Then he remembered and he looked around. The Asian man jumped out, turned around and held out a hand to the girl that was standing in the hatch opening. She took the hand and jumped out.

Meanwhile Grandma had ushered the rest of the boys towards their father.

“Ma, boys, meet Izuan Kyrano and his daughter Tin-Tin. They’re coming to live with us. Kyrano, Tin-Tin, this is my mother, Josie, and these are my sons; Scott, Gordon, John, Virgil and Alan.”

Pleasantries were exchanged, before they moved the luggage to the jeep. Jeff and Scott went to bring the plane to the hangar and secure it, while Josie drove the rest back to the house. “Where are you from?” Virgil asked curiously.

Kyrano looked at the brown haired boy for a moment before answering with a strong Asian accent. “We are from Malaysia, and…” Kyrano hesitated to find the right phrasing, but failed, so instead simply added, “Paris.”

“That’s in France.” Tin-Tin added quietly but proudly. 

“I know that.” Virgil retorted. 

“Virgil!” Josie said in a warning voice before it could end up in a verbal fight. For some reason Virgil had decided eleven was as good an age as any to show how much he already knew. Scott of course never failed to correct him if anything was even potentially incorrect, and if he didn’t, John would. She didn’t need one of those arguments right now. 

Virgil sat back, before curiosity got the better of him again. “But how can you be from two places?” 

“We are Malaysian, but we have…” ‘ _habités, c’est quoi le mot en Anglais?’_ 1 Kyrano thought to himself.

“Lived?” Josie offered.

“Yes, thank you. We have lived in Paris for couple years.” Kyrano said in his broken English.

John, who had just been listening so far, now also had a question. “Do you speak Malaysian?” 

This time Tin-Tin answered. “Yes! And French, and little bit English.”

Alan looked at the girl. “You’ve got a weird name.”

“Alan!” Josie called on him. 

“But it is!”

“But you can’t say that. It’s not polite.” Gordon said, proud he had been able to refrain from saying it himself. Alan pouted.

“I don’ wanna be po-light.”

Josie rolled her eyes. “Apologise immediately Alan.”

Alan sighed and looked at Tin-Tin whose eyes were blazing with anger. “I’m sorry.” He muttered. 

Luckily by then they had reached the house, and Josie gave each of the boys something to carry. “Bring those to the guest room.” She told John and Virgil. “And those you can bring to your father’s room.” She instructed Gordon and Alan. “And after that you all come down to the living room. Make sure you’ve cleaned up!”

She then led the two newcomers through the house to the guest room, where she left them to freshen up. She would send one of the boys to come and fetch them in half an hour for tea. 

After tea, Jeff gave the two Malaysians a tour through the house with Gordon and Alan trailing behind, while Virgil went to practice piano, and Scott and John left to do homework.

When they came to the room Gordon and Alan shared, the two boys couldn’t hold it any longer and they dragged their father over to the middle of the room.

“Look Father! Here’s the race-track! It has three loopings! See!”

Jeff crouched down and admired the track. “Why don’t you guys show how it works? Maybe Tin-Tin wants to help?”

Alan looked at his father as if he had just said the weirdest thing. “But we’re boys. She’s a girl.”

“Yes, she’s a girl.”

“Girls like playing with dolls. They don’t like playing with cars.”

Tin-Tin had been standing at her father’s side so far, but now she was really looking at the race-track. Then her eye caught a particular toy car. “Oh, you have the Jaguar Type D. _Voyez-là, papa! Ils ont la Jaguar, type D! Vous voyez?”_ 2

Alan looked at her incredulously. “You know about that?”

“Of course! It’s one of best! You also have the Orange Flame?”

“Yeah! Come on. Have you seen the…” Alan asked enthusiastically, and soon they were completely engrossed in their game. Gordon looked a bit sceptical at first, but then decided it was OK to have a girl join them. After all, she knew about the Red Racer, so she couldn’t be too bad.

The two adults looked at the children for a while before deciding to continue. When they told the kids they were leaving they hardly received a wave.

“I think that’s one problem less to worry about.” Jeff said with a smile as they walked through the corridor. Kyrano nodded. “Indeed.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve made up the names of the toy cars. I must admit, I’ve never played with them, so I would have no idea of realistic names. If you have better suggestions, please let me know. 
> 
> Translations:   
> 1 “Lived. What’s the word in English?”  
> 2 “Look, Father! They have the Jaguar type D! You see?"


End file.
